Books
Books featuring Scrooge McDuck are many and varied. BDD Promotional * DuckTales Back to the Klondike and Superdoo! * DuckTales Dinosaur Ducks and Jungle Duck * DuckTales Masters of the Genie and Send in the Clones * DuckTales Sphinx for the Memories and Sir Gyro Gearloose * DuckTales Sweet Duck of Youth and Double-O-Duck Best Comics * Donald Duck and the Magic Hourglass * Uncle Scrooge and the Secret of the Old Castle Big Little Books * Donald Duck The Fabulous Diamond Fountain Disney Read-Along * ABC * DuckTales Dinosaur Ducks * DuckTales Launchpad's Daring Raid * DuckTales Scrooge's Treasure Hunt * DuckTales Welcome to Duckburg * DuckTales Woo-oo! * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Things That Go Disney's Read and Grow Library * All in a Day's Work * Disney's Read and Grow Library Parents' Guide * Donald Duck Directs * Uncle Scrooge Comes Home Disney's Small World Library * Donald and the Loch Ness Monster * Home Sweet Castle * Riches in the Rain Forest Disney Rhyming Reader * Mickey's Day on the Farm * Mickey's Night Before Christmas Disney's Wonderful World of Reading * Button Soup * Christmas in the Country * A Christmas Surprise for Uncle Scrooge * DuckTales Christmas at the North Pole * DuckTales Webby Saves the Day * Goofy in the Wild West * Merry Christmas, Uncle Scrooge McDuck! * The Mickey Mouse Birthday Book * The Mystery Box How It Works * How It Works in Industry * How It Works in the City * How It Works in the Country * How It Works in the Home Learn to Draw * Learn to Draw Uncle Scrooge, Huey, Dewey and Louie Learn with Mickey * Donald's Attic Adventure Little Golden Books * Donald Duck Instant Millionaire * DuckTales The Hunt for the Giant Pearl * DuckTales The Secret City under the Sea * Mickey Mouse and the Great Lot Plot * Mickey's Christmas Carol Golden Books * Mickey Mouse in the Wild West * Story a Day * Telling the Time Golden Easy Reader * DuckTales Scrooge McDuck and the Big Surprise Golden Look-Look Books * DuckTales Dinosaur Valley * DuckTales Down the Drain * DuckTales Journey to Magic Island * DuckTales The Great Lost Treasure Hunt Golden Scratch & Sniff Books * Mickey Mouse and the Marvelous Smell Machine * Mickey Mouse Scratch and Sniff Book Mickey's Young Reader Library * Donald's Big News * Donald's Dream * Scrooge and the Golden Eggs * Scrooge's Silly Day * Word Fun An Activity Book for Young Readers * Young Readers Guide Tell-a-Tale * Silver Dollars for Uncle Scrooge * Walt Disney's Uncle Scrooge, the Winner Big Tell-a-Tale * Uncle Scrooge Rainbow Runaway Walt Disney Fun-to-Read Library * Road to Reading * Scrooge and the Magic Fish The Walt Disney Parade * Fantasy on Parade Whitman * Donald Duck and the Lost Mesa Ranch Words, Words, Words * Words That Name Things * Words That Do Things * Words That Tell Things * Words That Are Opposites Other * Disney's Elegant Book of Manners * DuckTales Adventurer's Guide * DuckTales Doodles * DuckTales Launchpad's Notepad Jokes to Quack You Up * DuckTales Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History! * Mickey's Christmas Carol Adventure * Scrooge McDuck and the Vacant Lot * Sing-Along Songbook * Uncle Scrooge the Lemonade King * Uncle Scrooge's Presents Also See * Coloring Books Category:Books Category:McDucklopedia